Prisoner:470172
by frozeneyes
Summary: COMPLETE. Story 1 of ?. While doing time in a Women's Correctional Facility, the rogue slayer Faith gets a new cellmate after the 5.0 pick up a fresh package straight from the docks, in the form of a wanted murderer. Please remember to Read & Review.


**Title: **Prisoner: #470172

**Fandoms:** Lost/Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

**Characters:** Kate of "Lost", Faith of "BTVS"/"Angel", with others from one or both shows.

**Spoilers: **General for all Series involved. Specifically surrounding the two main characters involved.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from "Lost", "Buffy", "Angel", Jossverse, or JJ and Damon's playgrounds. I'm only here to play. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **While doing time in Stockton. In a Northern California Women's Correctional Facility, the rogue slayer Faith gets a new cellmate after the 5-0 picks up a fresh package straight off the boat, in the form of a wanted murderer.

**Notes: **Takes place sometime after the Losties are hypothetically rescued.

* * *

There was a buzzer going off in the background and since it wasn't visitor's hours or feeding time she had a hunch there was fresh meat coming in. "470172, coming in." One of the guards called out as the heavy metal doors leading into the cellblock opened and closed somewhere out there beyond her little cage. Her suspicions were totally confirmed by the cat-calling and the chatter around the cell block. New meat for sure.

"I woulda stayed on that island if I were you." One of the girls called out.

Another said. "Does she sign autographs?"

"I'll give that skinny little bitch something to sign." Another bitter voice called.

Yeah okay... Normally Faith could give a rat's ass about this kind of shit because let's face it... No... It wasn't exactly new, but what the hell? Even the rogue slayer wanted a peak at what all the girl talk was about. Sliding off of the lower bunk in her cell, she stood up and sauntered over to the bars. Her tan, toned arms slipped out through the spaces inbetween as she leaned casually forward to get a better look. Another minute or two of those bullshit one-liners went on before the guards started telling the prisoners to shut up and settle down. Faith saw Eddie and Drake (She was on a first name basis with just about every correctional's worker in the joint) come into view with the new meat walking inbetween them. The pretty silver ankle cuffs matched the silver bands around her skinny wrists. Word. She was a runner, right? Yeah they knew all about those around here. Had to chain them up good just incase they tweaked on ya.

"What's the word Eddie?" The husky voice of 430019 asked as they stopped infront of her cell. While Drake took out his keys Eddie held the woman in the blue jumpsuit by the elbow. "Got a new roomate for you." He told her.

"No shit?" Faith arched an eyebrow at him. "Damn you boys must be runnin' out of room around here if you're sending them to me now." She shot the woman a wink.

"Step back, away from the bars, Faith. You know how this works." Drake said. Faith dutifully pulled back from the bars lifting her hands innocently in the air. "Don't listen to her Austen. She's a model prisoner. You won't get much trouble from her." He said as they uncuffed the woman and opened the cell door shepherding Kate Austen inside.

"I love you too, Spinosa." The dark slayer said as they locked the cell back down.

"Yeah. Play nice okay?" Drake said giving Faith a look.

"Always." The guards walked off. Billy clubs tapping on the celldoors of the more mouthy inmates.

Turning back around Faith eyed the woman up and down. She looked distrustfully back. Damn was her poker face sad! She was terrified of being trapped here. You could smell the fear for miles. Claustrophobia and a cage.

"Faith." The slayer held out her hand to the other woman. Not even a little surprised when the woman didn't take it. "You got a name, Sugar? Or should I refer to you by number only?" She asked.

Liquid green eyes lifted up from the retracting hand of the relaxed woman to her face. "It's Kate."

Faith nodded. "Kate." She repeated. "Well Kate... you get top bunk."

* * *

1PM to 2:30PM on Friday afternoons. It was one out of 12 regular alotted time slots during the week when visitors were permitted to see prisoners in Stockton. Imagine Kate's surprise when she was told she had a visitor that afternoon...

The wrist and ankle cuffs were removed as she was led into the Visitation Center.

"#22 Austen. You have an hour and a half." The guard told her. Her nod was very slight as she rubbed at her wrists and her eyes tracked their way down the long line of individual booths until she spotted #22 and went over apprehensively.

What she saw on the other side of that plexiglass window as she seated herself... well... it was something she hadn't expected at all. She picked up the phone and put it up to her ear gingerly.

"They told me my lawyer was here to see me." She said tentatively.

"He is." A velvety thick southern drawl reached her ears. Kate was able to stifle her laughter, but not the large grin she felt lift her face as Sawyer daperly straightened the silver tie he was wearing. It perfectly complimented the finely tailered (and expensive looking) Italian business suit he wore. That wasn't such a big deal. What got to her was how Un-Sawyer-like he appeared with his dirty dishwater blonde hair perfectly combed back off his face and the stubble-free chin that made him look about 5 years younger. He had went all out by the looks of things.

"Are those glasses real?" She asked him playfully.

"Why?" One dark eyebrow arched up as he adjusted the thin wire-rims that rested on the bridge of his sharp nose. "You like 'em?"

The prisoner smiled and nodded showing her approval. "I do." She said. "They're not 'you', but I like them."

She sighed quietly cradling the phone between her chin and shoulder. She had to look away just to get up the courage to look back again.

"So... I stopped running..." She said looking into his eyes, hoping to look fearless to him. "What's your excuse?" She asked gesturing to his get up.

"Uh uh now Freckles." His finger wagging at her teasingly. "The only reason you stopped is because you got yourself caught in a trap you couldn't chew your way outta. I mean let's face facts, Dumplin'. No way in hell were you gonna try and fight the cops off with Saint Jack right there watchin' ya. So way I see it is... nothin's changed. Not me. Not you. You run, I con. Remember?"

Kate stared back at him feeling completely stung by his words. She guessed it takes one to know one or whatever that old saying was. You can always smell your own kind. It was probably why they had bonded. How they read each other so well... They were the same. No matter what she wanted to believe she knew that just like she knew she would never be good enough for Jack. He was pedigree and she was a stray. They had no business being together and they would never make sense of each other.

"You don't think I'm capable of changing." She said looking wounded.

He sighed into the phone and leaned back in his seat. "Never said that Freckles." The dimples in his cheeks deepened as he smiled slyly at her. "Just happen to know you haven't yet."

"And you haven't either." She said with a slight edge in her voice.

"What can I say? Old habits... you know." His eyes were so peircing she felt practically naked under his stare. Just when she felt like she couldn't stand anymore of it that's when his expression changed. He almost looked... sad.

"You're gonna die in here Freckles." His voice was barely above a whisper now. "You can't stay in there."

"What do you want from me?" Her frustration pressed her voice out over the lump swelling in her throat.

"To get out." He said. "Get out before they break you."

"I can't."

"You won't." He said harshly. "There's a difference."

"Sawyer-"

"Why?" He practically demanded of her leaning back in towards the plexiglass seperating them. "Why you gonna let 'em break you?" He asked.

"Sawyer... This is a maximum security prison. I can't exactly jump the wall whenever I feel like it... or tunnel my way out with a spoon." She said cynically.

And while she tried using logic... He kept digging.

"Is it 'cause of Jack?" He asked her.

Damn it. Why did he have to keep bringing Jack into this? Why couldn't she just tell him no?

"Yeah." He smiled, it spread across his face real slow. "You think it's all well and right. Tell yourself you're changing for the better while they shuffle you 'round. Truth is... you're jus' takin' the coward's way out."

"And you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" She shot back heatedly. Kate watched him, now he was the one avoiding eye contact. "Why did you even come here today? Why are you telling me this? What do you want me to do, Sawyer? I'm here now."

He was left speechless.

"Not everything is always about Jack. Just... Understand that. Please." She begged. "I am not doing this for him. I haven't even seen him since we stepped off of that ship and a detective started reading me my rights." She reminded him. "I'm doing this... I'm doing this for me."

He stared into her eyes like he was searching for something. Maybe some shred of proof that she was lying, but he never found any and he wouldn't. Once that was settled he nodded his head slowly in acceptance. She smiled sadly leaning forward touching her fingers to the glass.

"Write me, okay? And come back... Please... let me know what's going on out there."

Sawyer nodded again. "Okay."

"Okay." She said. They hung up at the same time. Her eyes didn't leave his as she called over one of the guards, probably telling them she was done there. He watched as they reapplied the wrist cuffs and then the ankle cuffs. Kate stole one last look back at him before they led her away.

"Prisoner 470172." One of her handlers called as the door was unlocked. "Coming In."

br>


End file.
